I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and systems for prioritizing product development lines. More particularly, the present invention relates to prioritizing product development lines or that, for example, using a market based system.
II. Background Information
Prioritizing product development lines is a process for prioritizing product development and company resources for a company. In some situations, acquiring feedback from employees regarding which products should enter a product design phase is difficult and inefficient. For example, engineers that have close relations with customers may not have an opportunity to voice customer concerns or desires because they are not a manager or supervisor. Thus, the conventional strategy for prioritizing such products is to have meetings between company managers and supervisors to determine which products are transitioned into the design phase. This often causes problems because the conventional strategy is costly and inefficient. For example, managers and supervisors are located throughout the country and often reside in other countries. Travel arrangements and organization for such a meeting is time consuming and costly.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for methods and systems for prioritizing product development lines more optimally. Furthermore, there is a need for prioritizing product development lines in an environment that promotes anonymity thereby allowing all employees to have a voice in prioritizing product development lines.